


Masters and Padawans

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: Feral Maul and Savage are assigned their Masters at the Jedi Temple.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Feral & Savage Opress
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Masters and Padawans

Maul stood in front of Feral's door his fist raised ready to start pounding 

“He’s probably still sleeping, Maul! Let him be!” Savage may have been the second youngest but he acted like a big brother to both Maul and Feral. 

“And let him over sleep? On the day we became Padawans and meet our Masters? Now what kind of brother would I be?” Regardless of Mauls intention, the door slid open and Feral stepped out almost crashing into him

“What are you doi- Nevermind, I was actually coming to find you two so we could go get breakfast.” Contrary to his typically genial temperament, Feral seemed slightly down. Maul and Savage both gave each other knowing glances but knew not to push.

“Sure. Let’s head to the dining hall” Savage started walking and his two brothers caught up.

The dining hall was full but thankfully the food line moved rather quickly. As the three brothers approached the chef, holding their plates, they were greeted with a friendly smile 

“Feral! Savage! Maul! Su cuy'gar!”

They responded in unison “Su cuy'gar Mr. Jango!”

“I hear today’s a special day, so I made something special for you” Jango reached under the counter and pulled out a plate with three slices of what looked to be a bread or cake with nuts and fruit.

“Oh, what is it?” Maul was never shy about asking questions. 

“Uj'alayi! Or Uj cake if you have trouble saying that! We eat it during special occasions!” With how excited Jango was it was hard to not feel the same. The brothers took their share, Feral slightly less mirthful which Jango noticed.

“Are you ok Feral?” The Mandalorians tone shifted from joyous to caring and concerned. 

“Yea.. It’s just, we won’t be together anymore. It’s one Padawan to one Master, that’s the rule.” Feral looked down ward as his brothers moved closer to comfort him.

“Mandalorians have a saying; Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la, Not gone, just marching far away. You’ll still see your brothers and they’ll always be there for you” Jango gave Feral a fatherly squeeze on the shoulder. “Before you know it, the you’ll all three be passing your trials and they’ll be calling you the Knight Brothers!”

“He’s right Feral!” Savage carefully embraced his brother so as not to spill their cake.

“We better sit down, there’s a line forming” Maul grabbed enough silverware for them all.

“Vor entye Mr Jango!” 

They sat down and ate their breakfast of hot grain cereal and fruit. Of course they made sure to save room for their uj cake. Afterwards they made their way to the ceremony hall. 

There they found the whole Jedi Council waiting and with them their peers and those Knights that were available for the ceremony.  
After Master Yoda made his opening remarks Master Windu took over. Now came what they had been waiting for. Their hearts beat so fast they were sure everyone could here 

Master Windu began, solemnly “Feral, Maul, Savage. As you know it is traditional and customary that each Padawan be assigned one single Master and vice versus”

“Is there a trial of bordom? Because I think we’re in it” Savage nudged Maul while trying not to laugh at his words.

Mace continued. “However, your time here has been anything but traditional since you came here. With that in mind and since SOME of our Masters insisted that they didn’t want to chose which one, Savage and Feral you will both have Master Plo as your Master.” The room erupted in cheers and excitement as Savage and Feral hugged. Maul joined the embrace but couldn’t help feeling left out. Had he done something wrong? Did nobody want him?

“Think we forgot you, did you Maul?” Yoda’s unmistakable voice broke Maul from his thoughts.

“Assigning three Padawans to one Master seemed too much but we simply couldn’t have e one be left alone. So with that in mind, you will join Kenobi as Master Qui Gons apprentice.” Again cheers and clapping as the three hugged and laughed and cried.

Off to the side Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli stood side by side.

“He’s going to have quite a challenge wrangling those two” Luminara clapped softly.

With his usual bright demeanor Kit spoke “Oh I’m Master Qui Gon can handle Maul and Kenobi”

“I was talking about Kenobi”


End file.
